Terminal devices have become common that have a network interface and so on, and are connected to an external server device via a network to perform transmission and reception of information with the server device.
Such terminal devices are generally each a computer system that includes a processor and a memory. The terminal device achieves its function by the processor operating in accordance with the computer program stored in the memory.
There is a case where failure of the computer program is detected after shipping of the terminal device. In response to this case, an update program is downloaded from the server device thereby to solve the failure. Also, there is a case where a new function (new computer program) is developed after shipping of the terminal device. In response to this case, the new computer program is downloaded from the server device thereby to add the new function to the terminal device. Furthermore, inspection of the terminal device by the server device via a network allows early detection of a trouble of the terminal device.
Through connection of the terminal device to the server device via the network in this way, a user gets various benefits.
According to Patent Literature 1, there is a case where network connection is not normally performed due to release of a communication cable for network connection, inappropriate network settings, or the like. In such a case, an error screen regarding to network failure is displayed on a display unit. This notifies a user of the details of an error.